You Never Live Down Your Legacy
by WolfyandRin
Summary: The powerful Russia thinks he has fallen, though a someone he never thought would help comfort him has shown him a different side of herself.


Ivan sighed, a small scowl over his face. His younger sister had finally given up trying to get him out of his room, and his older sister hadn't been seen in a few years. His hands hung limply as he rested his elbows on his knees, and his head hung like said hands. He was still trying to think of what had caused such a huge gapping hole in his family. why he was afraid of his younger sister, why his older sister never seemed to be able to be strong enough to help him... He just wanted to know just what had happened. If it was his fault. All of it.

"Ivan messed up big time..." He mumbled referring to a young lady he had brought home the night before. The only thing he could think of was that damned man who had stolen his first ever женщина[1]. She looked just like her, and once again he messed up. He always tried to get what he wanted right away. Normally he would be out and about looking for a way to get her back, but... he didn't see the point in it anymore. He wasn't going to do that today... Not then, not ever. He wasn't sure he could even look at a sunflower. The flower he loved so dearly. The face even making him frown even deeper.

Ivan The Terrible. That's what someone had called him. A sweet young girl he had fallen for the moment he had seen her bright lively eyes. Her sweet smile, calling him in for a kiss... She didn't see him as he was. She had only scene the child like demeanor everyone else saw. Only the other countries knew of his real self... Not quite to stable and just a little insane when one got down to it.

But that name. Those three heart wrenching words she spoke, while her face dripped in the tears he had caused. She... She had called him of that of the man who stole his first love. Now he sat... Thinking about how horrible, how _terrible _he really was. Was beating people really the way to go? Was hiding from his sister going to stop her from chasing him? Was... Ivan sighed shaking his head. What was the point...?

A tight sob entered his throat, but he choked it back. A single tear, slowly running down his face. Leaving a trail in it's wake. The single salty droplet stopping on his chin before dripped of his skin and to the floor.

_Ivan The Terrible. _The same title given to the first Tsar of this cold, protruding country. The same one dived of any sunflowers this time of year. Another tear followed the last. Even if it was sunflower season... Ivan wouldn't be ale to look at them. _She had loved sunflowers as_ well...

The same title who stole, ruined his life, was now being used on him.

"Ivan... Just can't win... can he?" He had waited until his little sister had left to break out the vodka. He was nowhere near a drunken state, and he had emptied a few of the mini bottles by now. He didn't let himself cry to often, and he popped the top off another bottle. The hard liquor sliding down his throat, didn't burn one bit.

"How... could she... Ivan didn't even advance... Yet she... looked hurt... Ivan didn't touch her..." He choked slightly, and took another swig of the 'hard stuff'.

"Ivan... lost his last sunflow-" He couldn't finish the word as he heard the door opening. Though, it wasn't the door that stopped him. More so the sob he refused to let go. He didn't care whether it was little sister, or even his crybaby of an older sister at the door. He didn't care if anyone of his friends saw him like this, even if they didn't consider him a friend in return. Ivan had almost wished it would be China. He always seemed the least judgmental about him, though, sometimes Japan would show up and try and keep Ivan from his friend.

"Big Brother..." It was Belarus, otherwise known as Natalia. "Who... What happened?!" she asked, her tone hard, and rushed over to him. Ivan had been so down he wasn't even wearing his scarf, and all his bandages could be scene. Not that he was going to admit what had caused them.

"Ivan... wishes to be alone..." He mumbled, not even trying to get away from her. She seemed to notice just how... _off _Ivan was now. He didn't always dig into his stash so quickly, and she couldn't help but think this was because of her.

"Ivan-" She started, but he waved her off. His pipe sitting on the floor right next to him, and the capability to reach it right there. Natalia stood rigid, her shoulders thrown back as she waited for her beloved to speak.

"Ivan wants you out... Da." He grimaced, not even looking up to meet his sister's face. Ivan wouldn't even give her a sideways glance. He looked defeated hunched over the chair, and his lack of child like demeanor. He looked... Old in a way.

He no longer seemed like the proud, tall Russian even one knew of. Most even feared. Okay, most may be an understatement...

At this point, Natalia had stomped her way over to her older brother. Even as he was hunched over, it was easy for her to swipe a hand across his face.

A loud slap had followed the action, and Ivan barely even winced. In fact, he only blinked a few times.

"Get up, right now, brother." She demanded. This was not how she wanted to see her brother, ever. How she hoped she would never see her brother.

He didn't make a sound, just slowly shook his head. Natalia pouted her bottom lip out, an angry deranged look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, and Ivan sighed.

"Ivan Brag-" Another slap.

"Who. Are. You?" She asked again, and he didn't move. There was a long drawn out pause as he looked up to his sister, before standing. Now looking down at her, Ivan blinked.

"Russia..." He said, and Natalia's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"And is the powerful Russia, my beloved brother going to let himself get down over something minuscule?" She said, and Ivan closed his eyes. The woman he ad really loved. The second one he really ever loved, was all he could see. She was anything but minuscule.

"No... Ivan will not..." He said slowly, and stood a little taller. Time heals wounds. He remembered the first time he had felt this way. He was scared, over his heart. And now, he would have a new scar to company the old.

"Now brother... If you could find a love not once..." Natalia had picked up on the reason for her brothers sadness by now. "But, twice. I'm sure you will find someone else." It hurt her to say so, but if he could finally see not past her, but to her, maybe he would finally see his love for his little sister. That his love... extended past the limits of being a sibling? Stepping forward, she hugged him. She was actually hugging her beloved and he wasn't trying to get away.

Ivan couldn't help smile from that, and he actually hugged his sister back for a moment. "Da... Ivan's sure he might..." He whispered, and let her go. A small stumble in his steps as he walked out of the room. Natalia had hugged her brother many times... But, he hadn't hugged her back for... Longer then she could remember.

* * *

1-Women


End file.
